Batteries are becoming increasingly prevalent in systems, such as elevator systems. One reason a battery may be implemented in an elevator system is to provide backup power for rescue functions in the event of a power loss in the system.
Batteries used in elevator applications may provide direct current (DC) voltages. Many elevator controllers, however, are designed to receive alternating current (AC) voltages. In order to interface a DC battery to an AC controller, a DC-to-AC (DC/AC) converter may be used. Alternatively, the controller may be reconfigured or replaced so as to run off of the DC battery at all times. Running on the batteries at all times may be problematic, because it may require a second energy conversion to power the controller, and it creates a single point of failure at the battery, thereby reducing reliability.